Rokurokubi
Rokurokubi (轆轤首, meaning "Pulley Neck") are unusual beings that normally inhabit the Human World posing as ordinary humans; a feat that is not particularly difficult due to their general appearance resembling that of a human. However, while this is true, there are a significant population of them located in the Beast Realm. Characteristics Fundamentally, Rokurokubi differ very little from how normal human beings behave and act, as they are different depending on the individual rather than possessing any distinctive shared traits. However, due to their abnormal condition in which their body can stretch out in various ways, they are often the subject of ridicule and hatred among other species; of both the mortal and spiritual realms. It is said that due to this, many Rokurokubi develop a rather amoral outlook on others, possessing an inability to connect with people that are different from them. Certain Rokurokubi, as a consequence of this, become beings that take delight in frightening and even tricking individuals. This has caused certain stories in the human world to depict Rokurokubi as a species that are nothing but monsters that seek human prey, although this could be further from the truth. In most circles, Rokurokubi seek others that may come to understand them and accept them for who they are, making them rather eager-to-please individuals. Abilities They possess the basic ability to stretch out their body's limbs and other features. Upon their birth, Rokurokubi are typically indistinguishable from normal human beings, save for those rare cases where some happen to appear like monstrous beings, until they reach the age of six. The first indication of their power will be when they find their neck stretching during random times, most often at night, and they must eventually undergo the training necessary to control this. Once they come to learn how to control the stretching of their neck, a Rokurokubi can eventually realize the application of this power to the other regions of their body, stretching other parts of their body such as the arms, legs, and even the waist, among others. Rokurokubi also possess the ability to move the organs of their body around freely, especially while their body is already stretched out. There is no definite limit to how far their bodies can stretch, although it is presumed to be proportional to the level of power and skill they possess. In order for a Rokurokubi's body to be capable of handling the stretching without strain on their body, it is therefore a natural attribute of theirs that they are born with unusually durable skin. It is particularly strong, capable of handling the Rokurokubi's stretching abilities without ever appearing to have any strain on the body. Furthermore, in order for their ability to be possible, a Rokurokubi's bones are noted to be almost rubber-like in material that do not tear apart from the act of stretching. Appearance-wise, Rokurokubi may appear as ordinary humans, for the most part, but their entire internal structure and substance is entirely different in terms of density. Known Rokurokubi * Senban * Andrew Sparrow (Half-Breed) Behind the Scenes